1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a multi-layer molded article comprising a fiber-reinforced thermoplastic resin body and a skin material which is laminated on a surface of the thermoplastic resin body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A molded article which is produced by press molding a fiber-reinforced resin sheet is excellent in strength. In particular, a glass fiber-reinforced resin sheet has a large reinforcing effect and an economical advantage and it is used in a field where large strength is required, for example, as automobile parts. However, the fiber-reinforced resin sheet generally has a poor appearance and lacks a soft feeling. To improve such drawbacks, it has been proposed to provide a multi-layer molded article comprising a fiber-reinforced resin sheet and a skin material which is laminated thereon. Conventionally, such a multi-layer molded article is produced by adhering the skin layer to the fiber-reinforced resin sheet with an adhesive or by integrating a core material made of a fiber-reinforced resin sheet and a skin material by supplying a foamable resin such as a polyurethane resin between them and blowing it.
However, the conventional methods for producing the multi-layer molded article comprising the fiber-reinforced resin sheet and the skin material include a large number of process steps and require high costs.